1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, and more particularly to electronic equipment capable of inputting and outputting melody information as well as vocal information corresponding to note information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic composing machine which stores notes in a memory in the form of intervals and time durations, and expresses the stored notes by means of a synthesizer in terms of monotonies to automatically play music, has been known. However, for vocal music, a listener encounters difficulty in matching the music to a text because only a melody is played.